


The Joy That Comes From Finally Finishing a Puzzle.

by gigi_is_gay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? Yeah, Abusive Parents, Bullying, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Vague mention of the volleynerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_is_gay/pseuds/gigi_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the bow was placed atop his head, flashbacks began rolling in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy That Comes From Finally Finishing a Puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> babyguchi is precious

Once the bow was placed atop his head, flashbacks began rolling in. 

Those off days where he would stare in the mirror, wondering why what he saw wasn't enough. On other days he was comfortable in his skin, so why was this happening? Confusion rolling around in his mind as he pinched his body in front of his reflection. What was wrong with him? What was missing?

Back a bit more, to one of the puzzle pieces to this mystery. Elementary school, when a girl placed a bow in his hair. He remembered vaguely how much he loved to wear it, before punk boys came around to insult him and kick him around for it. That made him avoid the cursed "girly things" for years, even if those boys never forgot about it. Never stopped the piercing words and bruising punches thrown, until a tall blonde boy saved him from his next bloody nose.

Fast forward again, to that one day in the mall when he felt drawn to the pretty dresses in the boutique window. The blonde urged him to try one on, since he saw the twinkle in his friends eye. He remembered how it felt trying it on. The relief of finally being comfortable. The sudden realization of knowing what was missing. He bought it immediately.

What seemed like seconds had passed after that, he continued admiring the dress in the mirror at home. How it hugged his waist and flared out to his knees. The dull blue color complimenting his tan skin. Peace soon interrupted by a door slamming open and screaming following the slam. He remembered the words bring the same as the words thrown at him by the bullies in grade school. The same words were spewing out of his own parents mouth. He remembered them demanding the dress. He remembered watching in horror as it was ripped and thrown away. He remembered being told to not be dressing "like a girl."

From then on, he snuck his "girly attire" into his friends home, only wearing it at his house. He only felt comfortable on those days with the boy he knew as his Superman. The only one he knew supported him with his gender, which seemed to change as much as water moved in the water cycle.

Genderfluid. He remembered finding the word on the internet. He remembered feeling another sense of relief. He finally had a word for what he was feeling. Finally a word to match his definition. He remembered sobbing uncontrollably in front of the screen, watching the word blur in with his tears. Tears that were flowing down his freckled cheeks to his curled lips. He never knew crying could come with such joy.

Back to the present, finally living with he one he was meant to be with. Finally being able to leave the house in what he was comfortable in for the day. Finally getting more support from all of his volleyball friends. Classmates. From everyone he saw at school. Everyone was more open to these things, and they loved Yamaguchi. They loved him. 

A tear fell from his eye, but it was quickly wiped away from a familiar hand coming from behind him. "Watch your makeup." The pale arms wrapped around his waist, and the figure joined him in the mirror.

"Morning, beautiful." Came the voice, smooth as silk, from his beloved's lips.

"Morning, Tsukki."

**Author's Note:**

> his pronouns are he/him despite being genderfluid fight me


End file.
